


Postfaktisch

by SCHIZOPATH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCHIZOPATH/pseuds/SCHIZOPATH
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist nichts für schwache Gemüter.





	1. Halt die Fresse

Schweiz, Thalwil

07:45 Uhr

„Gleis 5. Einfahrt des InterRegio 70 nach Zürich“, erklang die vertraute Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Erste Klasse: Sektor A und B. Zweite Klasse: Sektor B und C.“ Als der Zug einfuhr, blickte Noah von seinem Buch auf und stieg ein. Der Intercity war so voll, dass er - wie fast jeden Morgen – im Mittelgang stehen durfte. Zehn Minuten Fahrzeit war nicht lange, ausser man hatte keine Beschäftigung. Der Junge widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, welches ihm gerne komplizierte Begriffe entgegenschleuderte. Eruieren? Was bedeutete dies? Er kannte dieses Wort nicht. Schnell kramte er sein Handy hervor und googelte. Durch gründliche Untersuchungen, Nachforschungen herausfinden, feststellen. Oder: Jemanden ermitteln, ausfindig machen. Noah runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob er sich dies merken könnte, oder, ob er es nach wenigen Stunden wieder vergessen würde.

Seufzend stieg er am Zürcher Hauptbahnhof aus. Es war 7:56 Uhr und die Berufsschule fing um 8:20 Uhr an. Noah verstaute sein Buch im Rucksack, während er sich Richtung Treffpunkt begab. Sie trafen sich jeden Morgen, zweimal die Woche, unter der grossen Uhr am Hauptbahnhof. Seine Freunde warteten schon auf ihn, grinsten ihm entgegen. 

„Alter, wir müssen heute dringend für Wirtschaft lernen“, kam es demotiviert über Kenzo’s Lippen, als er den Jungen in seine Arme nahm. „Wenn ich an diese B-irgendwas-Matrix denke, dann kommt mir nur Neo in den Sinn.“ Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Manchmal auch Morpheus.“

Noah musste schmunzeln. „Das müssen wir definitiv.“ Wirtschaft war interessant, aber an gewissen Stellen langweilig, langatmig und kompliziert.

„Hör auf zu jammern, K“, lachte Scarlett. „Würde die gesamte Menschheit diese Scheisse von vorne und hinten verstehen, dann wäre die Familie Rothschild nicht dort, wo sie heute ist.“

„Wir sind nicht hier, um über Juden zu reden, Scar“, mischte sich Kaito ein und blies Rauch durch die Glut seiner Zigarette. „Ich brauche einen Espresso.“

„Wer zum Fick ist Rothschild?“, fragte Kenzo in die Runde, worauf Scarlett ihre Augen verdrehte.

08:04 Uhr

Scarlett sprang aus dem Tram und wartete auf die anderen. „Wir hätten auch laufen können.“

„Das hast du letzte Woche auch schon gesagt“, kommentierte Kaito und nahm einen grosszügigen Schluck Kaffee. 

„Ja. Anscheinend würde hier niemand einen Spaziergang vor 8 Uhr morgens verkraften.“

„Bitch please?“, antwortete Kenzo mit aufgesetzt hoher Stimme. „Ich bin Breakdancer.“ Damit wollte der Franzose klarstellen, dass er Ausdauer besass. Und zwar eine Menge.

Und wieder musste Scarlett die Augen verdrehen. „Ja, ja. Wir wissen alle, dass du Pirouetten drehen kannst.“

„Alter“, kam es gespielt gekränkt über seine Lippen, worauf Scar ihm liebevoll in den Oberarm boxte.

„Wie könnt ihr so früh am Morgen, SO viel labern?“ Kaito exte seinen Kaffee, bevor er weitersprach. „Kokain wäre jetzt was.“

Noah musste herzhaft lachen, als sich die beiden abrupt zum Asiaten umdrehten und ihm gleichzeitig in den rechten Oberarm boxten.

„Mann! Das war ein Scherz!“

„Was? Das mit dem Gelaber, oder das mit dem Kokain?“, hakte Kenzo nach.

„Beides?“, grinste Kaito, wich seinem nächsten Schlag aus und sprintete Richtung Berufsschule.

„Für einen Raucher hat er ein ordentliches Tempo drauf“, bemerkte Marlec, als er sein Handy in den Flugmodus versetzte.

„Na sieh mal an, das Geisterhaus lädt zum Gespräch ein.“

„Hast du mich gerade mit ‘Geisterhaus‘ betitelt?“, fragte der halb Afrikaner und halb Spanier Kenzo mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Fragt der, der ‘betitelt‘ in seinem Wortschatz besitzt.“

„Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?“

„Na wei-“, Kenzo kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Marlec nahm ihn in der nächsten Sekunde in den Schwitzkasten und führte den Breakdancer zur Eingangstür.

„Ich bekomme keine Luft…“

„Gut.“

Die beiden Holzköpfe ignorierend, legte Scarlett ihren Arm um Noah’s Schultern und fragte: „Können wir nach der Schule wieder bei deinen Eltern in der Bar lernen?“

„Klar“, lächelte der Junge und betrat mit den anderen das Gebäude.

8:15 Uhr

Die Gruppe sass in einer Reihe hinter den Tischen und kramte ihre Wirtschaftsbücher, sowie Notizen hervor. Letzteres, falls vorhanden.

Der Lehrer, Herr Schmid, betrat wieder das Klassenzimmer und nahm Platz. Er blies auf seinen Tee und nahm behutsam einen Schluck. Sein Blick ging zu den Schülern. „Weiss jemand zufällig, wo Samuel ist?“, fragte er und richtete seine Brille zurecht.

„Lutscht bestimmt Schwänze im Untergrund“, meinte Cay leise genug zu seinem Banknachbarn, damit es der Lehrer nicht hörte, aber laut genug, damit es die Gruppe vor ihm noch mitbekam.

Kenzo drehte sich zu Cay um und meinte: „Du musst es ja wissen.“

„Halt die Fresse, Schneckenfresser“, kam es leise zurück.

Gespielt schockiert griff besagter Franzose sich an die Brust und wandte sich dann wieder zu seinem Tisch. „Der Kerl kann nur aus Appenzell stammen.“

„Weil Cay so aussieht, als wäre er das Produkt von Inzucht?“, mischte sich Kaito in das Gespräch ein. 

„Der Ronaldo-Verschnitt?“, fragte Scarlett sichtlich verwirrt.

„Genau deswegen“, antwortete Kenzo.

Die Gruppe musste lachen, nur Noah und Marlec wohnten dieser Konversation nicht bei. Der Junge mochte Cay nicht. Er war homophob, rassistisch und narzisstisch. Letzteres wäre noch in Ordnung gewesen, wenn es sich im Rahmen halten würde, aber Cay pumpte in diesen Begriff so viel Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit, dass Noah sich in seiner Nähe nur noch unwohl fühlte.

Der Lehrer erhob sich und fragte: „Die SWOT-Analyse. Wozu dient sie?“ Er betrachtete die Schüler aufmerksam der Reihe nach. „Ernsthaft? Das habe ich euch gestern um die Ohren geschmissen.“ 

Niemand rührte sich, niemand ausser Noah, der die Hand hob.

Schmid nickte in die Richtung des Jungen. „Erlöse uns aus unserem Elend, Herr Jones.“

„Sie dient zur Analyse der eigenen Unternehmung.“

„Korrekt.“ Er ging um seinen Tisch herum. „Und was ist mit Cash Cow gemeint?“

Kenzo schloss die Augen und massierte seine Augenlider. „Ich weiss nicht einmal, was er mit dieser Frage meint“, flüsterte er Kaito zu. „Ich werde die Prüfung so was von verkacken.“ Der Asiate klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und hob seine Hand. „Kenzo weiss die Antwort.“ Der Franzose sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Du Wichser“, zischte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Ah. Herr Laurent“, meinte der Lehrer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Und?“

„Äh.“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ein Produkt?“

„War das eine Frage, oder eine Antwort?“ Herr Schmid war sichtlich amüsiert.

„Antwort?“ Kenzo trat Kaito auf den Fuss. Eine Aufforderung, ihm gefälligst aus diesem elenden Loch des Nichts herauszuhelfen. Immerhin hatte ihn der Asiate, like a Spartaner, da reingeschmissen.

„Wirft viel Gewinn ab“, flüsterte der Asiate in seine Faust.

„Wirft viel Gewinn ab“, wiederholte der Franzose dessen Worte.

„Danke, Herr Nakama“, meinte dieser, weil er den Austausch an Informationen offensichtlich mitbekommen hatte.

„Dafür kriegst du ‘ne Abreibung.“

„Reib aber an der richtigen Stelle.“

Scarlett lachte sich ins Fäustchen über die wohlfeile Komödie.

15:45 Uhr

„Ich bin am Verhungern“, beklagte sich Marlec und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach etwas Essbarem. Viel war nicht mehr vorhanden, stellte er fest und gab sich mit einer halben Karotte zufrieden.

„Wirst du jetzt jeden Tag Hasenfutter essen, Alter?“, wollte Kenzo wissen und biss herzhaft in seinen Proteinriegel.

„Eigentlich solltest du die Scheisse essen. Und nicht diesen chemieverseuchten Riegel.“

„Ach, ja? Und dein Stängel mit einer halben Tonne Pestiziden ist da besser?“

Marlec biss krachend ein weiteres Stück Karotte ab. „Nichts da. Meine Mom kauft bei Bio-Bauern ein.“

„Mhm. Und das Ganze ist nicht über die Luft oder das Wasser übertragbar. Bio ist nichts Weiteres“, er piekte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Marlec’s Brust, „als derselbe Scheiss, nur teurer.“

„Leute“, mischte sich Scarlett in diese äusserst laute Unterhaltung ein. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird euch die Grüne Partei mit einem Krautstiel aus der Schweiz jagen.“

Noah beobachtete die beiden belustigt und drückte auf den roten Knopf. Die Tramstation war keine fünf Minuten von der Bar seiner Eltern entfernt.

Scarlett bugsierte die beiden durch die offene Tür. Ein Dutzend Passagiere sah der Gruppe aus dem wegfahrenden Tram nach.

„Marlec, Alter, bitte box‘ mir nicht in die Fresse“, lachte Kenzo, als der Angesprochene einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte.

„Ich habe einfach nur Hunger“, seufzte er.

„Wir sind gleich da. Meine Mutter macht dir bestimmt ein Sandwich“, sagte Noah.

Marlec’s dunkle Augen fingen an zu strahlen.

„Fresssack“, kommentierte Kaito und löschte die Zigarette an seiner Schuhsohle, indem er das Knie beugte und die Sohle geradewegs zu seiner Hand führte.

Seine Worte ignorierend, ging der halb Afrikaner schnellen Schrittes voran.

Kenzo hatte den Asiaten beobachtet und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Das sind Air Jordan’s, Alter.“

„Und? Ich habe davon noch über zwanzig Stück zu Hause rumliegen.“

Der Tänzer schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf und folgte Marlec Richtung Bar.

Japan, Tokio

23:00 Uhr

Alastor stand in einer Penthouse-Bürosuite und streichelte die schwarze Klinge. Blut und Eingeweide quollen über den Teppich. In seiner Kehle war ein amüsiertes Grollen, fast ein leises Lachen. 

Im Hintergrund regte sich etwas.

„Bitte…“, keuchte die Stimme.

Alastor wandte sich zu seinem Opfer, welches wenige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, nach Luft ringend und dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schleuderte er seinen Dolch in das Auge des Mannes. 

„Du kriegst Besuch“, kam die Meldung über Funk. „Zehn schwerbewaffnete Männer in 3… 2…“

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und die bewaffneten Männer entsicherten erst ihre Gewehre und stürmten dann aus dem Fahrstuhl. Alastor vernahm den Kugelhagel und die Fenster, welche hinter ihm zersplitterten. Anschliessend prallten mehrere Kugeln an seinem speziell hergestellten Anzug ab. Als die Männer dies realisierten, blickten sie sich sichtlich verwirrt an. 

Ein schepperndes Lachen füllte nun den Raum aus, frass sich in die Ohren der Männer und hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder. Die diabolisch grinsende Maske von Alastor glänzte im diffusen Fahrstuhllicht. Er kam näher und streckte seine Arme horizontal auseinander.

„Mögen euch die Götter in den ausgehöhlten Schädel pissen“, kam es über seine Lippen, während weitere Kugeln an seinem Anzug abprallten. Keine Sekunde später aktivierte er einen Mechanismus, worauf Patronen – im Durchmesser von 10 Millimeter - aus seinem Anzug herausschossen und sich in jeden einzelnen Schädel bohrten. 

Wieder eine Meldung über Funk. „Die Polizei ist auf dem Weg.“ Alastor begab sich dorthin, wo davor noch Glas montiert gewesen war und zog seinen Dolch aus dem Gehirn der Leiche heraus. „Du hast noch zwei Minuten.“

Er steckte die Klinge in die Halterung an seinem Rücken. „Für diesen Kontrakt wirst du mir den Schwanz lutschen“, sagte der Maskierte in das Gerät. In seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug Amüsement mit.

„Einen Scheiss werde ich.“

Alastor grinste, nahm Anlauf und sprang vom Hochhaus. Er krachte mit dem Kopf voran auf die Wasseroberfläche und schleuderte eine riesige Fontäne empor.

Er schwamm mindestens 20 Kilometer weit. Der Grund des Meeres war nah. Und je näher er kam, desto schneller öffnete sich der Boden unter ihm. Die Tür befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Meeresboden.

Schweiz, Zürich

17:13 Uhr

„In meinen Schädel passt nichts mehr rein“, seufzte Kenzo und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Strasse war von vielen Menschen bedeckt, die einer Versammlung zueilten. Es wurde gelacht und getanzt und die Musik spielte Oldschool Hip-Hop. „Ich schiebe gleich Depressionen, Alter“, seufzte der Franzose erneut und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand, während seine Augen dem Geschehen folgten.

„Bitch, ich weiss, du wärst jetzt lieber da draussen bei deinen Artgenossen“, fing Scarlett an, neben ihr Kaito, welcher das Verhalten sowie das Tiergeräusch eines Schimpansen nachahmte, „aber wir müssen uns auf das Lernen fokussieren.“

Kenzo’s rechte Augenbraue zuckte, als er den Asiaten bei seinem animalischen Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. „Ich schieb‘ dir gleich ‘ne Banane in die Fresse.“

„Lad‘ mich doch vorher wenigstens auf ein Date ein“, witzelte er. Doch gleichzeitig rutschte er mit dem Stuhl nach hinten, bevor Kenzo’s Hand seine Wenigkeit am Kragen packen konnte. 

Keinen Augenblick später kam Noah’s Vater mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches aus der Küche.

„Oh, ja“, schwärmte Marlec, als etwas Essbares in seinem Sichtfeld erschien.

„Pfoten weg! Das Avocado-Sandwich gehört mir“, stellte Scarlett klar und nahm genannten Begriff in die Hand.

Angewidert sah Kenzo sie an. „Wie kannst du bloss diesen grünen Schleim essen?“

„Weisst du eigentlich, wie viele gesunde Nährstoffe dieser grüne [style type="italic"]Schleim[/style] beinhaltet?“

Der Franzose verdrehte nur die Augen und biss von seinem Schinken-Sandwich ab und kaute langsam, während sein Blick auf Scarlett’s Gesicht ruhte.

„Danke, Dad“, bedankte sich Noah lächelnd.

Sein Vater strich ihm durch das Haar und sagte: „Solltest du noch etwas brauchen, dann ruf mich.“

Noah nickte.

Der ältere Mann wandte sich nun zum Franzosen. „Und Kenzo?“

„Ja?“, antwortete er schmatzend.

„Halt die Fresse.“

Scarlett verschluckte sich beinahe an einem viel zu grossen Stück Brot, das sie sich gerade in den Mund gestopft hatte. 

Kaito prustete los.

Und Marlec wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich liebe diesen Kerl“, meinte er lachend, während sich Noah‘s Vater sichtlich amüsiert wieder in die Küche begab.

Kenzo hingegen war gar nicht amüsiert, sah dem älteren Mann perplex und mit offenem Mund nach. Dann sah er in die Runde. „Ich hasse euch alle.“


	2. Vorsicht

Japan, Tokio  
Irgendwo unter dem Meeresgrund

00:27 Uhr

Ein Mitarbeiter half ihm aus seinem Kampfanzug herauszukommen. „Wo ist Amir?“, erkundigte er sich nach dem Araber. 

„Er hat die Funkstation vor wenigen Minuten verlassen.“

Alastor schob eine schwarze Hose über seinen Hintern, streifte ein graues T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und zwängte seine Füsse in schwarze Springerstiefel. Grinsend zog er an den Schnürsenkeln. Sein Bizeps spannte sich bei dieser Bewegung an, wölbte sich enorm und brachte die Dehnbarkeit seines T-Shirts an seine Grenzen. Die dunklen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, aber er strich sie nicht aus der Stirn. „Wo ist dieser kleine Scheisser?“, sprach das Monster bei sich selbst. Die Haare nach hinten gestrichen, verliess er die Waffenkammer.

Wenige Minuten später fand er sein Ziel. Es war im öffentlichen Duschraum und stand unter dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl. Alastor lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und beobachtete den Araber; wie das Wasser an seinem straffen Hintern herunter rann und an den Beinen hinab.

Amir war mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gewandt, griff sich das Duschgel und seifte seinen gesamten Körper ein. Als er sich den Schaum vom Körper und aus den Haaren wusch, strich er auch über seinen tätowierten Brustkorb. Diese teils schwarzen, teils blau verblassten Linien waren ein Überbleibsel aus seiner schwierigen Jugendzeit, die nicht weit zurück lag. Sich die traumatischen Erinnerungen aus dem Gesicht wischend, drehte er sich um.

Klare, grüne Augen blickten Alastor jetzt entgegen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als der Araber vor Schreck nach Luft schnappte.

„Wie… wie lange stehst du schon da?“ Der Junge hasste ihn für alles, seine Haltung, sein Aussehen, alles strahlte Bosheit aus. Wie konnte ihm das nur am Anfang entgangen sein? Er stellte das Wasser ab, dabei zitterte seine Hand.

Dies entging Alastor’s Blick nicht. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, denn Misstrauen spiegelte sich in Amir’s Augen. Aber nicht nur das. Nicht. Nur. Das.

„Dein Umgangston“, er leckte sich die Lippen, „über Funk“, und stiess sich vom Türrahmen ab, „gefiel mir nicht.“

„Da- Das tut mir leid. Es… es war keine Absicht.“ Der junge Erwachsene griff nach seinem Handtuch und hielt es schützend vor den nackten Körper. „Bitte“, kam es über seine Lippen, als der grosse Mann ihn mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich heran zitierte.

„Ich nehme es dir nicht übel“, fing Alastor an, als der Junge langsam näherkam. „Es war schliesslich dein erster Arbeitstag.“ Er sah auf ihn herab. „Und anscheinend hat dich hier niemand vor mir gewarnt.“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wie interessant.“

Amir blickte den älteren Mann ungläubig an, als er ihm das Handtuch aus den Händen riss und achtlos auf den Boden warf. Der Junge realisierte erst jetzt, an was für einen schrecklichen Ort er unfreiwillig gelandet war. Anschliessend wurde er am Hals gepackt und mühelos in die Höhe gehoben. Der Araber spürte, wie seine Halswirbel knackten. Er griff nach der Hand, die ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Er ist gut indem was er tut“, vernahm Alastor eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich. „Vergewaltige ihn nicht.“ 

„Seit wann scheren dich diese Insekten, Azazel?“, wollte der Riese wissen und blickte über die Schulter zu ihm. 

„Tun Sie nicht.“ Seine Augen leuchteten kalt und bläulich wie eine Nachtlampe im Krankensaal, die kühl und sachlich über dem menschlichen Elend thronte. „Die Entscheidung obliegt dir.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab.

Alastor blickte blasiert in die grünen Tiefen des Jungen und zog wieder sein breites Grinsen auf. „Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du meine übergewichtige Kreatur lutschst“, er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verzog höhnisch den Mund, „aber dann fiel mir wieder ein“, er strich über die zitternden Lippen. Amir‘s Gesicht lief langsam blau an. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Die Pupillen seiner hellen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, „dass ich dir dafür dein hübsches Gesicht aufschlitzen müsste.“ Die Arme des Arabers fielen herab, sein Körper erschlaffte. Kurz bevor der Junge das Bewusstsein verlor, liess der Dämon seine Wenigkeit los, worauf er hart auf dem Boden landete. Auf seinen Knien liegend und keuchend nach Luft ringend, rieb er sich den Hals und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schwarzen Springerstiefel vor seiner Nase. 

„Kenne deinen Platz.“

Schweiz, Thalwil

09:27 Uhr

Es war Samstag. Ein Samstag, wo Noah sichtlich interessiert und zugleich auch überrascht ein Sachbuch las. Überrascht, wie viele Begriffe er im Duden nachschlagen musste. „Behaviorismus“, sprach er das Wort laut aus. „Behavior.“ Das Wort stammte aus der englischen Sprache und bedeutete übersetzt Verhalten. Die logische Schlussfolgerung demnach wäre, dass Behaviorismus irgendetwas mit Verhalten zu tun hatte.  
Der Junge suchte im Internet nach einer einfachen Erklärung und wurde nach wenigen Sekunden fündig. „Richtung der amerikanischen Verhaltensforschung, die nur direkt beobachtbares Geschehen als Gegenstand wissenschaftlicher Psychologie zulässt“, las er laut vor und schrieb dies anschliessend in sein Notizheft. In diesem Heft befanden sich über hundert Fremdwörter und dazugehörige Definitionen, die der Junge in den letzten Wochen niedergeschrieben hatte. Sein Vater fragte ihn einmal, warum er sich das Ganze antat. Komplizierte, lange Sätze. Abschnitte, die man mindestens zweimal lesen musste, um die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Die Antwort war schlicht und einfach: Weil es ihm Spass machte. 

„Wir sind hier“, hörte Noah eine vertraute Stimme durch das offene Fenster. „Sag deinem Vater, dass ich ihm immer noch nicht verziehen habe!“

„Das juckt ihn doch nicht“, stellte eine andere Stimme klar.

„Bin gleich da“, rief der Junge nach draussen und packte eilig den Rucksack. „Bis später“, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Eltern und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Marlec und Kenzo standen diskutierend im Vorgarten.

„Peaky Blinders ist geiler als Game of Thrones“, stellte der Franzose klar, worauf Marlec beinahe von allen Socken fiel. Ja, Socken.

„Du kannst nicht ein paar rauchende Möchtegern-Gangster mit der krassesten Scheisse, die je produziert wurde, vergleichen.“ Er gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum. „Sie haben Drachen. Drachen, Alter.“

„Möchtegern-Gangster?“, wiederholte er theatralisch gekränkt. „Dafür hätte dir Arthur die Visage poliert.“

„Und-“

„Leute…“, ging Noah dazwischen. „Wir kommen noch zu spät.“

Kroatien, Pula

09:00 Uhr (Derselbe Tag wie in der Schweiz – nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor)

Die Sonne schien prall und unverhüllt vom Himmel. Die Temperaturen waren heisser als ihre Wenigkeit in einem Versace Bikini und Viktoria wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. Eine Schweissperle rann quälend langsam über die breiten, mit dunkelrotem Lippenstift nachgezogenen Lippen. Sie stand auf einer Klippe und blickte auf das rauschende Meer herab. „Wenn ich in fünfzehn Minuten nicht zurück bin, springst du mir hinterher“, sagte sie zu ihrem Partner, der daraufhin stumm nickte. Keine Sekunde später pulsierte und vibrierte die goldene Halskette um ihren Hals. In diesem Moment erschütterte eine gewaltige Druckwelle die Luft. Es war, als wäre neben ihnen ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Sie spürte die Erschütterung in der Luft so stark, dass es sie fast umgeworfen hätte. Viktoria fühlte, wie die Schwingungen durch ihren Körper fuhren und jede Zelle zum Vibrieren brachten. „Wir sind hier definitiv richtig, Igor.“ Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle. „Sie werden uns fürchten!“ Mit diesen Worten sprang sie von der Klippe herunter.

Igor paffte an der Zigarre, bis die Spitze rot aufglühte und sah lachend gen Himmel.

Wenige Sekunden später durchbrach Viktoria mit einem Kopfsprung die Wasseroberfläche und strampelte sich nach unten. Sie drehte sich um und schwamm mit schnellen Zügen auf die nahe Höhle zu. Hier war die Sicht getrübt, weil noch aufgewirbelter Sand im Wasser trieb und nur langsam zu Boden sank. Ihre tastenden Finger fuhren über den glatten Felsen. Da sah sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung in einem Winkel, der vom Eingang der Höhle nicht einzusehen war. Abrupt schwamm sie zur Oberfläche und sog in tiefen Zügen die Luft ein. Viktoria wusste genau, worauf sie sich einliess, als sie damals von diesen seltenen Objekten erfuhr. Vor Tod und Grab fürchtete sie sich nicht. Nicht mehr.

„Du solltest tot sein! Begraben unter Dutzenden Leichen“, hallte eine laute Stimme durch die Höhle. 

„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen“, sagte sie und griff nach dem langen Messer, das an ihrem Gürtel hing – ein Kampfmesser, wie es die U.S. Marines benutzten, mit brünierter, rasiermesserscharfer Klinge. Die Russin hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. Es war Balan. Er war Mitglied einer Organisation, die in mehreren Ländern operierte. Waffenschieberei, Menschenhandel, Korruption, Organhandel. Soweit sie wusste, hatten diese Kerle überall dort ihren Schwanz reingesteckt, wo sie entweder mehr Geld generieren, oder welches waschen konnten. 

Balan sprang in das Wasser.

Viktoria sah ihn nicht, aber sie hörte ihn. Sie tauchte kurz unter und strich sich dann das nasse, schwarze Haar aus der Stirn. Das könnte ein Problem werden, sollte sie ihn nicht entdecken. Die Umgebung im Auge behaltend, nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten wahr. Er raste direkt auf sie zu. Eine diabolisch grinsende Maske leuchtete ihr plötzlich dunkelrot entgegen. Geblendet vom Licht, konnte sie dem Schlag nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen. Balan hatte diesen beschissenen Kampfanzug an. Jener, der sie vor wenigen Monaten in ein widerliches Grab befördert hatte. Viktoria’s Mund öffnete sich vor Schmerz, aber sie war unter Wasser; die kostbare Luft entwich ihren Lungen, ihr Kopf prallte gegen den Felsen und für einen Moment schwanden ihr die Sinne. Aber sie hielt das Messer weiterhin fest umklammert. Dieser elende Bastard. Sie schwamm wieder zurück an die Oberfläche, holte tief Luft und tauchte noch einmal hinab. Sie kannte die Schwachstelle. Dieser eine Fleck. Ein Stoss und sie würde in Blut baden.

Das dunkelrote Licht erlosch und Viktoria spannte ihre Muskeln an. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, gesellte sich noch ein zweiter Schatten in ihre Nähe. Das konnte nur Igor sein. Seine Statur würde sie in jedem versifften Licht erkennen. Mit einem Handzeichen gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte. Sie stiegen gemeinsam aus dem Wasser und hielten nach ihrem Feind Ausschau. Aber von diesem fehlte jegliche Spur. 

„Wo ist er hin?“, fragte der Russe.

„Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann könnte er uns zuvor kommen.“

„Wir müssen ihn ausschalten, Vik.“

„Die Objekte sind jetzt wichtiger.“ Sie drangen tiefer in die Höhle vor, bis sie zu einem breiten Spalt in der Felsmauer kamen. „Wenn wir sie haben, wird er sterben.“

Schweiz, Zürich

10:30 Uhr

Kenzo führte Breakdance vor und wirbelte auf dem Hosenboden über das Parkett. Ein Moderator führte mit markanten Sprüchen und gespieltem Charme durch den Morgen. Die Menge jubelte dem Franzosen zu. Er sprang im einarmigen Handstand auf und ab und liess sich nach wenigen Sekunden mit Schwung in einen Backspin fallen. 

Sein Rivale sah ihm, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, zu. Das Baseball-Cap sass tief in seinem Gesicht.

„Mach ihn fertig“, rief ihm Marlec aus der Menge zu, während Noah mit den anderen Zuschauern begeistert in die Hände klatschte. Die grosse Sporthalle war überfüllt mit Menschen, besonders mit Tänzern. Es war lärmend laut, doch die Stimmung war gut, und auf den ersten Blick sah man niemanden, der volltrunken war.

Der Rivale war dran, warf seine Arme in die Luft und vollführte kunstvolle Schwenker, bevor er mit der Breakdance-Einlage fortfuhr. Seine Bewegungen waren sauber und präzise, doch letztendlich reichte es nicht aus, um die Jury zu überzeugen. Kenzo qualifizierte sich für die Top 8 des Red Bull BC One, welches in wenigen Tagen in Lausanne stattfinden würde. Die Halle bebte. Das Publikum jubelte und viele von ihnen feuerten den Franzosen an. Ebenso hörte man Fan-Chöre der Anhänger von B-Boy KL. Seine Wenigkeit. Denn dies war sein Name in der Breakdance-Szene. Er war eine kleine Berühmtheit in Zürich. Von Red Bull unter Vertrag genommen zu werden und für sie in einem Werbespot zu tanzen – das war sein Traum. Dafür trainierte er jeden Tag und konsequent.

„Du bist der Wahnsinn“, schwärmte Marlec. „Hast ihn weggefegt, wie Hurrikans die USA.“

„Danke, Mann“, lachte Kenzo und erwiderte den Handschlag. „Beim Handstand wäre ich fast auf die Fresse gefallen.“ 

„Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, kommentierte Noah.

„Ja.“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Weil ich dann schnell in den Backspin gewechselt habe.“

„Schnell gezündet“, lobte Marlec.

Japan, Tokio

18:03 Uhr

Alastor sass Azazel gegenüber und sah die Papiere durch. Zischend sog er die Luft durch die Zähne. „Wieso hast du Balan nach Kroatien geschickt?“

„Weil er sich in Pula auskennt.“

„Er ist noch in der Ausbildung“, sagte der Riese und stiess den Rauch seiner Zigarette durch die Nase aus. „In diesem beschissenen Land haben sich in den letzten Monaten viele Feinde angesammelt.“

„Und?“ Seine Stimme klang monoton und ausdruckslos.

Die Ader an Alastor’s Schläfe pulsierte. „Sollten die Objekte tatsächlich dort sein, dann wird uns jemand zuvorkommen.“ Der Rauch seiner Zigarette waberte durch den Raum. „Man wird ihn töten.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, sagte er und füllte weiterhin die Formulare aus, ohne seinen Gegenüber eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Und nun beruhige dich.“

Die Ader pulsierte stärker. „Deine Worte gefallen mir nicht.“

Azazel legte die Papiere auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Komm her.“

„Lass den Scheiss.“ Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und drückte mit ruhiger Hand seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Dieser Mann vor ihm war unberechenbar und gewalttätig.

„Komm her.“ Seine Stimme senkte sich, und er sprach mit kühler Autorität. „Beug dich über den Tisch; genau hier.“


	3. Chapter 3

Japan, Tokio

18:07 Uhr

Alastor schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel und stand auf. „Was soll das werden?“ Seine braunen Augen fingen Azazels Blick auf. „Willst du mich ficken?“ Breitbeinig stand er vor ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion, auch nicht in dem Moment, als die Augen seines Gegenübers anfingen rot zu leuchten – wie geschmolzener Stahl.

„Ich wandle seit Jahrhunderten auf der Erde“, fing er an und strich mit dem Daumen über Alastor’s Sidecut. „Weitere Jahrhunderte auf anderen fernen Planeten.“ Viele Szenarien wurden gebildet. „Bisher hatte sich mir niemand widersetzt. Weder verbal, noch physisch.“ Seine Stimme klang kalt und sachlich, beinahe synthetisch. „Aber du“, Dichter roter Rauch quoll Azazel plötzlich aus Nase und Mund „du bist der erste.“ Das Licht fing an zu flackern. Einige Male wurde es dunkel, dann wieder hell und schliesslich wurde das Flackern hektischer, als stünde die Lampe kurz vor ihrem Exitus. 

Rauch stieg ihm beissend in die Nase, schien sich in seine Kehle einzufressen. Die Wahrnehmung spielte verrückt, bald schon war jeder Sinn für Richtung und Gleichgewicht verloren. In diese Beklommenheit mischte sich eine neue Erfahrung. Durch eine jede Faser, durch jede Zelle seines Körpers ging ein warmes Prickeln, das sich bisweilen zu einem schmerzenden Impuls steigerte. Alastor hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen wie heute, noch nie hatte er etwas Derartiges gesehen. Zwar hatte er Geschichten und Gerüchte gehört, schenkte dieser Scheisse aber keinen Glauben. Staunen, Ehrfurcht und Angst wurden in ihm geweckt und spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wider. „Ich habe es verstanden“, gab er widerwillig zu. Alastor musste sich immens zusammenreissen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Hast du das?“ Das unmenschliche Wesen studierte die Gesichtszüge seines Untergebenen, die er undurchschaubar zu machen versuchte. Azazel packte ihn am Hinterkopf ins Haar und zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Alastor starrte ihn an und schwieg. Zorn wallte auf, eine Regung, die er unterdrücken musste, nicht empfinden durfte, sonst würde es ihm noch schlechter ergehen. Er spürte die Gier im Blick seines Gegenübers wie eine Feuerzunge, die über seine Haut leckte. 

Der Rauch verzog sich nun langsam, aber die leuchtend roten Augen blieben. 

Alastor hielt seinem Blick stand, während der Griff in seinen Haaren stärker wurde. Er musste grinsen. Seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit spielte wieder gegen sein anderes Selbst. Seine Emotionen überschlugen sich. Unglaubliche Freude, grenzenlose Furcht, Dankbarkeit, Blasiertheit, Entsetzen, Unglauben wirbelten seine Gedanken so durcheinander, dass sie sich zu einem dicken Knoten zu verheddern schienen. Aber nach wenigen Sekunden war alles wieder an seinem Platz. An einem anderen Platz. Andere Emotionen. Ein anderes Selbst. Boshafter und intelligenter. Arroganter und mächtiger. Die Furcht und Unsicherheit nur als Dekoration betrachtend.

Azazel liess von ihm ab „Ich habe auf dich gewartet“, und nahm wieder Platz.

Sichtlich amüsiert legte er den Kopf zur Seite und liess seine Nackenwirbel knacken. „Mögen die Götter deine Zunge führen.“ Er strich sich die Haare nach hinten aus dem Gesicht. „Du hättest fragen können.“ Seine Zungenspitze leckte über die Unterlippe, während sein Grinsen so breit geworden war, dass es wie ein Zähnefletschen aussah.

„Ich wollte mich amüsieren.“

Nach diesen Worten musste Alastor auflachen. „Auf meine Kosten.“ Er spuckte auf den Boden. Der Speichel war blutrot. „Bring mich auf den aktuellen Stand.“ Sein Hals kratzte. „Du hast deine Alien-Scheisse abgezogen, oder?“ Er musste husten. „Bei den Göttern“, stiess er aus. Dieser Rauch schmeckte ganz unerträglich nach Schwefel. Ekelhaft.

Azazel zog nur kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich wieder seinen Formularen. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen machte deutlich klar, dass es ihm gleichgültig war.

Kroatien, Pula

09:30 Uhr

Ein gewaltiger Donner erscholl und die Höhle bebte. Die beiden erblickten ein helles Licht hin und her wandeln. Der Gang weitete sich und öffnete sich in eine grosse Grotte. Das Licht schüttelte sie durch, es war ein gewaltiges Gefühl, ein nie zuvor gespürtes. „Wir müssen handeln.“ Viktoria pirschte behutsam vor, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Partner. Keine Spur von Balan. Dieser Bastard lauerte bestimmt mit geladenem Gewehr hinter einer Felsenwand verborgen. 

„Wie konntest du überleben?“ Wie ein fernes Echo hallte seine Stimme aus der Schwärze.

Sie schwieg und pirschte sich langsam an das Licht heran. 

„Ich habe dich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt!“

Daran konnte sie sich gut entsinnen: Ihr Gesicht zerlief. Die Haut rann nach unten, löste sich zuerst an der Stirn, dann brannte das Feuer ihre Augen aus und liess die Nase schmelzen.

Igor war damals auch anwesend, hatte das Geschehen aus der Ferne beobachtet. Er sah dabei zu wie ihre Haut wegschmolz, und bleiches Gebein darunter zum Vorschein kam. Knochen, die eine hässliche Fratze bildeten. Das Ganze war bestimmt nicht angenehm. Sie sah aus wie eine dieser untoten Hexen, welche man aus Videospielen kannte.

„Du stellst dir gerade meine geschmolzene Visage vor, oder?“, traf Viktoria ins Schwarze, während Igor ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste, was ihm nicht gerade einen vorteilhaften Gesichtsausdruck verlieh.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Licht zu, welches wenige Meter vor ihnen umher wandelte. Noch ein Schritt. Noch ein Atemzug. Und… sie streckte die Hand nach dem Licht.

Abrupt griff ein starker Sog nach ihren Beinen und riss die Russin nach unten, um sie in einem roten Meer wieder auszuspeien; und als sie gerade wieder nach Luft zu schnappen versuchte, wurde sie herumgewirbelt. Sie atmete mehr Wasser als Luft und war ständig in Gefahr zu ertrinken. Ihr Bewusstsein begann sich zu trüben, ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie kämpfte weiter, stossweise, instinktiv, und sie war schon halb bewusstlos, als sie mit dem Gesicht voraus hart und plötzlich auf dem Boden landete. Die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Die Nase war gebrochen und liess einen Schmerz explodieren, der ihr die Sinne raubte. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und hielt sich die Nase, aus der Blut quoll und ihr über die Lippen in den Mund lief. Der Geschmack benetzte ihren Rachen und liess sie spucken. Eine Weile lag Viktoria da, bis es ihr schliesslich gelang etwas Luft einzusaugen. Als sie in ihren gestauchten Lungen Platz für einen zweiten Atemzug fand, gefolgt von einem weiteren, stammte sie sich vom Boden hoch. Auf wackeligen Beinen stehend sagte sie: „Leck mich am Arsch.“

Ziegelsteine. Sie war von Ziegelsteinen umgeben. Der Mörtel war hier und da ausgebessert worden, aber die Wand war wahrscheinlich gute tausend Jahre alt.

Vor ihr lag Igor, stöhnte und kam langsam zu Bewusstsein.

Die beiden sahen sich verwirrt um. 

„Siehst du dasselbe wie ich?“, fragte die Russin und strich mit dem Handrücken über die kalten und schwarzen Ziegelsteine.

Igor nickte mit offenem Mund und starrte mit erstauntem Gesicht die Treppe hoch. Langsam rappelte er sich hoch. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert.

Kurzzeitig spielte ihr Nervensystem verrückt. „Irgendetwas geschieht hier auf neurobiologischer Ebene.“ Ihre Finger zitterten unkontrolliert.

Igor erging es nicht anders.

Genau so schnell wie dieses Zittern kam, ging es auch wieder. Was ging hier vor sich? So viele Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf. Die Luft fühlte sich seltsam schwer an. Sie schmeckte nach Maschinenfett mit einer kräftigen Note von Öl und Eisen.

„Sieh her“, meinte Igor. „Balan ist auch hier. Bewusstlos.“

Die Russin wandte sich um, und tatsächlich, dieser Bastard lag die ganze Zeit einige Meter hinter ihnen. Sein Kampfanzug war weg. Er lag nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Boden. 

„Steh auf“, forderte Igor und trat ihm in die Rippen.

Mit einem spitzen Schmerzensschrei kam er wieder zu sich. Als sein Blick den stechenden vom Russen traf, sprang er auf die Beine und ging in Kampfposition. Naja, eine Hand lag auf der schmerzenden Stelle.

„Beruhige dich“, sagte Viktoria, während das rote Wasser aus ihrem Haar und aus ihrem schwarzen Badeanzug tropfte. „Wir haben gerade grössere Sorgen, als unsere Feindschaft.“

Balan zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, unentschlossen, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Wo bin ich hier?“ Er sah an sich herab. „Und wo ist mein Anzug?“

Viktoria wippte mit dem Zeigefinger in die Richtung ihres Feindes. „Ich habe auf beide Fragen keine Antwort.“ Sie sah durch ihn hindurch und dachte augenblicklich an die Höhle zurück.

„Ich habe das Licht berührt – ins Leere gegriffen.“ 

Balan’s Gesichtszüge entglitten und er wurde sichtlich blass. 

„Was? Hat das Ganze hier irgendetwas mit den Objekten zu tun?“, wollte sie wissen.

Der Feind schüttelte abermals ungläubig den Kopf. 

Er hatte die Objekte in eine Metallkiste gelegt, wie von Azazel verlangt. Aber er konnte diesen darüber noch nicht informieren, weil die beiden Idioten ihn daran gehindert hatten. Dieses Licht tauchte auf, nachdem er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte. Azazel hatte ihn davor gewarnt, diesem Leuchten nicht nahe zu kommen, denn es war ein- 

„Raus mit der Sprache“, unterbrach die Russin seine Gedankengänge. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, sassen sie tief in der Scheisse.

„Das Licht“, fing er an, „ist ein Portal.“

Viktoria fing an zu lachen. Erst leise, dann lauter, während Igor sich mit beiden Händen durch die feuchten Haare fuhr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Entsetzen über Verwirrung zu plötzlichem Begreifen. Begreifen darüber, dass sie auf alle Ewigkeit verdammt waren, sollte sich herausstellen, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Verarsch mich nicht.“

„Tue ich nicht.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Wir befinden uns nicht mehr in unserer Zeit.“ Er gestikulierte, deutete die Treppe hoch. „Wir könnten überall sein. In der Vergangenheit. Zukunft. In einer Welt, jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft.“ Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Vielleicht sogar in einem fernen Sonnensystem. Entweder im Hier und Jetzt oder Milliarden Jahre in der Vergangenheit.“ Kleine Schweissperlen waren an seinen Schläfen hervorgetreten. „Ursache und Wirkung.“

„Zeitreisen?“, kam es ungläubig über ihre Lippen und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Das ist physikalisch unmöglich.“

„Und du bist von den Toten zurückgekehrt.“ Balan trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Welcher Spezies gehörst du an?“

„Wir sind unsterblich“, sagte sie nebenbei und renkte sich die gebrochene Nase wieder ein. Erst jetzt konnte sie wieder richtig atmen. „Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er nicht lockergelassen. „Meinetwegen.“ Er sah zur Treppe hoch. „Bevor wir hier rausgehen, müssen wir einige Dinge klären.“ Er sah beide eindringlich an.

Igor wurde neugierig und neigte den Kopf.

„Ich vertraue euch nicht und ihr vertraut mir nicht.“ Blut lief ihm von der Stirn. „Wenn wir es in einem Stück zur Erde zurückschaffen wollen – in unsere Zeit - müssen wir zusammenarbeiten.“

Beide nickten. Dies war auch in ihren Augen selbstverständlich.

„Wir wissen nicht, was uns auf der anderen Seite erwartet. Dieser Raum ist eine Zwischenstation. Sobald wir ihn verlassen, wird er verschwinden.“

Viktoria schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie würde erst an dieses Zeitreisen glauben, wenn sie mit eigenen Augen sah, was auf der anderen Seite war. Dennoch… Dieses rote Meer. Der Sturz. Sie wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte.

„Und wenn wir hier darauf warten?“, fragte Igor. „Auf das Portal?“

„Es wird hier nicht mehr auftauchen“, erklärte Balan. „Wir müssen, irgendwo da draussen, dieselben Steine finden, wie in der Höhle.“ 

Viktoria wurde hellhörig. „Also sind sie miteinander verbunden?“

„Korrekt.“ Er blieb am Fuss der Treppe stehen. „Das Portal kann uns nur dorthin befördern, wo auch eine Möglichkeit besteht zurückzukehren.“

„Worauf warten wird dann?“, wollte Viktoria wissen.

Balan atmete tief durch, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstieg. Die beiden folgten ihm ohne Weiteres.

„Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ich irgendwo in der Höhle liege“, fing sie an, „mit einer fetten Beule auf dem Kopf.“

Igor nickte zustimmend.

Die Sonne blendete Balan, als er die Tür öffnete. Sobald alle draussen waren, schlug er die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Der Zwischenraum löste sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich in Luft auf und verschwand.

Viktoria wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. So viele Eindrücke schwirrten wie all die vielen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf umher. 

Plötzlich flog eine Kreatur dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Sie gab einen seltsam kehligen Laut von sich. Ruckartig zuckte der Kopf mit einer Drehung, die eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, in ihre Richtung. 

Viktoria ging einige Schritte rückwärts, „Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein“, rannte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Die anderen beiden taten es ihr gleich.

„Wo in Josef Stalins Namen sind wir hier? Denn das hässliche Vieh hinter uns sieht mir nicht nach einem Pterodactyloidea aus“, wollte Viktoria wissen, während sie durch das lange Gras rannte.

„Verdammt. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“

„Halt die Fresse!“

„Was sollen wir tun?“, rief Igor dazwischen und blickte abermals zurück über seine Schulter. Die Kreatur kam kreischend näher.

Bevor irgendjemand antworten konnte, flog eine zweite, grössere Kreatur von der Seite heran und grub die Fangzähne tief in das Fleisch ihres Verfolgers. Schwarzes Blut spritzte auf sie herab. Der Prädator flog mit seiner Beute davon.

Ein unkontrolliertes Lachen entfuhr ihr, und Igor sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

Balan wischte sich Schweiss und Blut aus dem Gesicht. 

Allmählich beruhigte Viktoria sich wieder und sagte: „Wir sehen aus, als hätte uns Venom ins Gesicht gespritzt und wir befinden uns auf irgendeinem Planeten, wo die Menschen anscheinend zuunterst in der Nahrungskette stehen.“ Sie atmete tief durch in dem Versuch, das Gedankenkarussell in ihrem Kopf zu stoppen. „Sollte es hier keine Menschen geben, keine Städte, keine Waffen gegen diese Kreaturen, dann-“

„Sind wir auf uns alleine gestellt“, beendete Igor ihren Satz.

„Das können wir herausfinden“, sagte er und ging Richtung Norden.

„Ich brauchen Schuhe.“ Holzsplitter hatten ihr die Füsse aufgeritzt. Den anderen erging es nicht anders. „Oder jedenfalls irgendetwas, was dieser Scheisse nahekommt.“ Jeder Schritt schmerzte.

Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und bedeckten bald den ganzen Himmel. Sie überquerten ein weites Feld aus glatten Steinen. In der Ferne sahen sie ganze Scharen von Statuen. Grelle Blitze durchzogen den Himmel. Die Erde grollte und bebte. Während die drei über den kalten Boden gingen, dröhnten ihnen die Ohren von einem plötzlichen Krachen. Eine Statue bewegte sich. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Was ging hier nur vor sich?


	4. Fick dich

Schweiz, Zürich  
China-Wiese

19:01 Uhr

Kenzo und Scarlett spielten Volleyball. Der Franzose legte Wert auf spektakuläre Hechtsprünge, imposante Bewegungsabläufe oder womit sich das weibliche Publikum noch so beeindrucken liess. 

Noah und Kaito lagen nebeneinander auf identischen, dunkelblauen Badetüchern und unterhielten sich über Politik und über berufliche Dinge.

Derweil holte sich Marlec an einem Eisstand ein Schokoladeneis und Pommes frites. „Was ist denn mit Kenzo los?“, fragte er und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben die beiden. „Erleidet er gerade einen epileptischen Anfall?“

Der Asiate musste bei diesen Worten schmunzeln. „Der Meister tut eben alles für die Lady’s.“

„Wenn das auch nur eine hier geil findet, dann würde ich ihr raten, eine psychologische Beratungsstelle aufzusuchen“, meinte er mit hochgezogener Braue und leckte an seinem Eis. 

„Schatz“, rief Kaito Kenzo zu, als er sah, dass sich ihm zwei hübsche Frauen näherten. „Gib mir einen Kuss.“ Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und machte einen Kussmund.

„Alter“, kam es zischend durch Kenzo’s zusammengebissene Zähne, während er mit der Hand fuchtelte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit der Homo-Scheisse aufhören sollte. „Er macht nur Spass“, meinte er zu den Frauen, als diese ihn im Vorbeigehen lächelnd ansahen. 

„Ihr seid ein süsses Paar“, sagte die Blonde. „Bye.“

„Bye, bye“, verabschiedete sich der Asiate und winkte den Mädels nach.

„Du“, sagte Kenzo mit einem drohenden Unterton, als die beiden ausser Hörweite waren. „Ich reiss dir die Nippel aus.“

Kaito nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte Richtung See. Der Franzose war dicht hinter ihm und wäre dies ein Cartoon gewesen, dann wäre sein Kumpel ein wütender Bulle. Zischender Rauch aus Nase und Ohren.  
„Komm her“, schrie er, verfehlte ihn um wenige Zentimeter und grub sich dicht mit seinem Gesicht in das feuchte Gras.

Und Kaito sprang lachend ins Wasser.

Japan, Tokio

03:04 Uhr

„Die Götter haben gut daran getan, deinen Weg mit dem meinen zu kreuzen.“ Alastor zündete sich eine Zigarette an und war für einen Augenblick in Rauch gehüllt. „Sei nicht ängstlich.“ Seine Hand fuhr durch das dichte und blonde Haar des Jungen. Dieser hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Gesicht zerfloss vor Todesangst.

Seine Männer holten die Container aus den Lagerhallen und verfrachteten diese auf Transportschiffe. Container, die mit Menschen gefüllt waren. Asiatische, europäische und amerikanische Jugendliche. Kinder aus den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten, Spanien und Brasilien. Und dieser blasse Junge vor ihm, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, starrte seine Wenigkeit zitternd und verwirrt an. Er hatte hellblaue Augen, hohe Wangenknochen und der gerade Mund hatte volle Lippen. Frisch aus Moskau geliefert. „Gesegnet sei Hera.“

Seine Augen strahlten Bosheit aus und funkelten wie die eines tollwütigen Hundes.

Er würde dem Kleinen Schmerzen zufügen, schreckliche Schmerzen, und sich dann in seinem Leiden sonnen. Schmerz. Nichts brachte jemandem etwas besser bei, nichts lehrte jemanden etwas so gut wie Schmerz.

Alastor streichelte seine Pulsader, die so hektisch in seiner Halsbeuge pochte. Der Junge zuckte bei der Berührung, wehrte sich aber nicht. „Wie ist dein Name?“ 

Eine Träne tropfte aus dem Augenwinkel seines Opfers, und noch eine. Immer mehr Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Eliel.“ Er atmete unregelmässig und musste unter den Tränen stark schlucken.

„Wie alt bist du?“ Der Riese beugte sich zu ihm runter und roch an seinem Haar. Der süsse Duft der Unschuld.

„Acht- Achtzehn.“ Seine Beine zitterten stark und er wollte fast zusammenklappen. 

„Hör zu, Eliel“, fing er an, hob ihn hoch und warf ihn über seine Schulter. „Spätestens jetzt sollte dir das Ausmass deiner Situation bewusst sein.“ Er schritt seinem Wagen entgegen. „Solltest du versuchen zu flüchten, dann werde ich deine Eltern töten müssen.“ Er öffnete den Kofferraum. „Und deinen achtjährigen Bruder werde ich an den Vatikan verkaufen.“ Ein leises Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, als er den Jungen in den Kofferraum legte. „Das heilige Wasser in diesem blasphemischen Gebäude… ist nicht das Einzige, was sie jemandem auf die Haut spritzen.“ Das Gesicht, das ihn anstarrte, war voller Furcht, Entsetzen und Ratlosigkeit. 

Sich über die Lippen leckend, knallte er den Kofferraum zu. Mögen die Kräfte des Eros seinen übergewichtigen Schwanz durchströmen. Jede einzelne Vene.

Ort: Unbekannt

UhrZeit: Unbekannt

Viktoria rannte hinter Balan her und rief über die Schulter zurück: „Wenn du nicht bald anfängst schneller zu rennen, dann haben wir die Statue schneller am Arsch als O.J. Simpsons Schwanz!“ 

Der Boden unter ihren Füssen bebte; und sie merkte, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Verfickte Scheisse.“ Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihre Kräfte gerade so eben unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

Igor rannte nun neben ihr und verlor bei jedem fünften Schritt fast das Gleichgewicht. 

Die Steine neben ihnen kullerten umher, andere zerbrachen in ihrer Formation, als die Statue über sie hinwegschritt. Sie ignorierte die Menschen und fing nun an zu rennen. Irgendwann verschwand sie in der Ferne, und allmählich veränderte sich auch der Himmel. Die wirbelnden dunklen Wolken lösten sich auf und der Himmel war wieder blau. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte die Russin, dass viele Monde dieses Höllenloch umkreisten, von denen die grössten, wie kleine Planeten wirkten. „So eine Scheisse“, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf und nickte nach oben. 

Die Männer folgten ihrem Blick.

„Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, dass wir nicht auf der Erde sind“, meinte Balan. „Zukunft oder Vergangenheit.“ Er sah sich um. „Oder in irgendeiner verstörenden Version davon.“

„Ich bin begeistert“, sagte sie sarkastisch, „wenn man bedenkt, dass wir fast von einer riesigen Version eines Spartaner‘s zerquetscht worden wären.“

„Dort drüben.“ Igor zeigte in die Richtung links von Balan. Seltsame Vögel flogen über dem Wald, hier und dort stieg Rauch zwischen den Bäumen auf. „Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas Essbares.“

Viktoria verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Oder wir werden gefangen genommen und vergewaltigt.“ 

„Erinnert mich an das 7. Jahrhundert“, schwelgte Igor in Erinnerungen.

„Ah, das Fränkische Reich“, atmete sie ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „In diesem dunklen und muffigen Kerker wurdest du öfters vergewaltigt als ich.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und lächelte gedankenverloren. „Augustinus“, sie sprach den Namen langsam aus, „möge dein heiliger Arsch in der Hölle schmoren.“

„Ich mochte ihn. Er hat uns nicht verhungern lassen.“

Viktoria schnippste mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen. „Hey! Ich unterbreche ungern deine visuelle Fickvorlage, aber hast du da nicht etwas vergessen?“

Igor zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht sicher, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„1975. Da haben wir herausgefunden, dass für diese Scheisse“, sie sah nickend zu Balan, dann wieder zu Igor, „die uns zugestossen ist, tatsächlich ein Begriff existiert.“

„Das Stockholm-Syndrom“, fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Und warum hast du ihm dann die Kehle ausgebissen?“

„Weil ich damals nicht psychisch schwach gewesen war wie du.“

Igor strich sich durch seinen dichten Bart, legte den Kopf schief und fügte seufzend hinzu: „Das hat er aber nicht verdient.“

Als Viktoria begann wild zu gestikulieren, Igor sagte, dass dessen Denken bezüglich Augustinus falsch und dass er ein beschissener Mensch war, schloss Balan die Augen und massierte seine Augenlider. Bisher hatte er dieser Konversation mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade beigewohnt und sich gedacht, wie psychisch abgestumpft die beiden doch waren. Aber was ihn am meisten verstörte: Das Alter. Die beiden mussten, sollte er ihren Worten Glauben schenken, über 1300 Jahre alt sein. Was hatten sie schon alles erlebt? Welchen wichtigen historischen Persönlichkeiten waren sie schon begegnet? Kannten sie Aristoteles? Thomas Young? Nikolaus Kopernikus? Er verscheuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und begab sich in Richtung Rauch. Andere Dinge waren jetzt wichtiger. „Kommt. Oder wollt ihr darauf warten, bis sich die zweite Statue aus ihrer Starre löst?“

Die beiden folgten ihm. Diskutierend. Wild gestikulierend aufeinander ein brüllend. Beleidigend. Drohend.

„Was stimmt nicht mit euch?“ Balan wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Ihr seid verrückt.“ Er sah die Unsterblichen genervt an, doch sie erwiderten seinen Blick nur für einen Moment. Dann setzten sie ihre fragwürdige Diskussion fort und gingen an ihm vorbei. 

Mehrere Minuten vergingen. Der Wald war ruhig, aber nicht still. Fremde Geräusche hörten sie immer wieder. Die hatten sie schon von Beginn an begleitet, sodass sie die meisten davon ignorierten. Die Bäume waren gigantisch. Das Sonnenlicht sickerte durch die Lücken zwischen den Blättern, und schmale helle Streifen durchschnitten die Luft. 

Rauch stieg ihnen in die Nase. Dann vernahmen sie hastige Schritte. Die drei gingen schnell hinter einem Busch in Deckung. Eine fremde Sprache erreichte ihre Ohren und liess sie verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Es klang nach zwei Personen, Lebewesen, Ausserirdischen. Was auch immer auf diesem Planeten der Fall war.

„Diese Sprache kenne ich nicht und ich spreche viele Zungenbrecher“, meinte Viktoria leise und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Busch hervor, doch niemand war zu sehen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Pfeil an sich vorbeizischen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren, nicht einmal, um zu denken. Der zweite Pfeil kam von hinten, durchbohrte ihren Nacken und trat zur Kehle wieder aus, ein blasiges Röcheln war zu hören, dann kippte die Russin zur Seite und lag regungslos neben den beiden. Balans Gesicht war so vollgespritzt mit Blut, dass es von ihm heruntertroff. Er schmeckte einen metallischen, stumpfen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Weitere Pfeile flogen in ihre Richtung, prallten aber an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab, was zur Folge hatte, dass Holzsplitter und abgebrochene Pfeilspitzen herumflogen und nutzlos zu Boden fielen. Balan’s Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck an, den es immer zeigte, wenn er mehrstellige Zahlen im Kopf multiplizieren sollte.   
„Was? Wie?“, fragte er und blickte den Mann neben ihm an, welcher sich nun erhob und unverständliche Worte murmelte. Seine seltsamen Handbewegungen verkleinerten das Fragezeichen auf seiner Stirn nicht. Sie vergrösserten es.

Igor’s Miene wurde ernst, als er sich zu ihm umwandte. „Zieh den Pfeil heraus.“ Seine Augen leuchteten wie die Glut eines Feuers. Seine Wimpern waren kaum zu erkennen gewesen. Die Luft zitterte vor Hitze. Der Russe strahlte eine ungemeine Hitze aus, Feuer entzündete sich plötzlich auf seinen Unterarmen und breitete sich in seinen Handflächen aus.

Balan hatte noch nie zuvor etwas Derartiges gesehen. Äste und Zweige schwebten in der Luft und wurden augenblicklich zu Asche, als sie mit seinem Feuer in Berührung kamen. 

„Worauf wartest du?“, sprach er mit einer viel zu tiefen, beinahe dämonischen Stimme.

„Was geht hier“, begann er sich langsam sprechend, aus seiner starren Haltung lösend, an Viktoria, die tot und blutend neben ihm lag, zu wenden, „vor sich?“ Er zog den Pfeil heraus und legte ihn auf den Boden. Weitere Pfeile prallten an der unsichtbaren Wand ab. 

Nach wenigen Minuten beobachtete Balan, wie sich die Wunde in ihrem Nacken zischend schloss. Keine sichtbare Narbe blieb zurück.

Luft schnappend kam die Russin wieder zu sich. Sie atmete schwer und sah sich hellwach und kampfbereit um. „Wer wagt es“, fing sie genervt an und erhob sich, „mich zu töten?“ Ihre Augen fingen auch an zu leuchten. Feuerrot. Aber sie fing kein Feuer. 

Die fremde Sprache wurde lauter und sie kam näher. Ein Dutzend eingehüllte Gestalten traten aus dem Schatten hervor und legten Pfeil und Bogen nieder. Sie gingen auf die Knie und hoben die Arme. Es sah fast so aus, als würden diese Menschen die beiden anbeten.

„Nicht schon wieder“, seufzte Viktoria.


	5. Krümmung von Raum und Zeit

Japan, Tokio

04:23 Uhr

„Geh und wasch dich.“ Alastor wies auf eine Tür, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten. Sein Schlafgemach, wie er es damals noch betitelt hatte. Sein Vokabular hatte sich geändert, seit er in dieser Zeit lebte. Es gab Momente, da vermisste er seine Heimat sehr. Manchmal träumte er von Athen. Von der Schlacht um Amphipolis. Von Sokrates und seinen verwirrenden Worten. Von seinen Untergebenen, die seit Jahren Nacht für Nacht an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten. Er konnte sich bedingungslos auf sie verlassen. Seine Männer opferten Blut und Leben für ihn; liessen sich von Poseidon verschlingen, spürten Appollon‘s grausamen Zorn und nahmen den Hades mit offenen Armen in Kauf. Jetzt konnte er nur dem Weg vertrauen, den die Götter für ihn ausgesucht hatten.

Eliel bewegte sich nicht. Nicht nur sein Körper zitterte, sondern auch seine Stimme und seine Gedanken. „Lassen Sie mich gehen. Bitte“, bat der Junge in einem Ton, der die Grösse seiner Herzensangst erkennen liess. „Mein Vater ist ein reicher Mann.“ Er wandte sich zu seinem Entführer um, der ihn blasiert ansah. „Jede Summe. Er wird Ihnen jede Summe zahlen.“ Seine Augen glänzten feucht, als er zu ihm hochsah. „Bitte.“

Alastor fing an zu lachen. „Bei den Göttern, Kleiner.“ Ein bedrohliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich habe dich gekauft.“ Er preiste den Gott, welcher den Jungen sandte. „Für 5 Millionen Euro.“ Und er war jeden Cent wert.

Eliel’s Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm zu einer Grimasse aus Wut und Angst. Wut darüber, wie schwach er war gegenüber diesem Monster. Angst darüber, welche Grausamkeiten ihm noch bevorstanden.

„Mein Vermögen“, fing er an und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, „ist grösser, als du wahrscheinlich glauben kannst.“ Ein leises Lachen entwich ihm. „Und nun geh, bevor ich den Zorn der Götter in deinem hübschen Gesicht entfessle.“ 

Von seinen Worten eingeschüchtert begab er sich schnellen Schrittes in das Badezimmer. „Die Tür bleibt offen“, hörte der Junge den Mann sagen. Mit zitternden Händen entledigte er sich seiner schmutzigen Kleidung, und dabei rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Seine Familie würde nie erfahren, wie er starb. Es gab keinen Ausweg, keine Rettung, keine Hoffnung. Er war zerbrochen und dieser abscheuliche Kerl hatte ihn nicht einmal angefasst. Es war erbärmlich. Nein, er war erbärmlich. Er fühlte sich erbärmlich schwach.

„Poseidons Dreizack soll mich aufspiessen und in die Tiefe zerren“, vernahm der Junge diese furchteinflössende Stimme hinter sich. Panisch hielt er seine Hände vor seine Genitalien, während sein Atem unregelmässig wurde.

„Sei kein Narr.“ Alastor trat an ihn heran und strich ihm durch das Haar, ehe er ihn abrupt am Kopf packte und den Jungen zwang ihn anzusehen. Wässrige Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Bei diesem Anblick zuckten seine Lenden, er spürte die Erregung, fühlte, wie sich das Blut sammelte und wild durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Es war viel zu lange her, seit er gefickt hatte. Sein letzter Sklave wurde von Balthazar ermordet. Er hatte ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und ihn auf Alastor’s Bett ausbluten lassen. Balthazar war, was er war – gewalttätig, unberechenbar und gnadenlos. Er kannte keine Empathie, konnte dies aber vortäuschen. Nicht nur diese Gefühle. Er machte sich Empfindungen anderer zunutze, um sie zu manipulieren. Jemand wie er plante lange voraus, spielte eine Rolle und das in erbrechender Perfektion. Alastor hätte ihn besser beschützen müssen. Dieser Fehler würde ihm nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. 

Deutschland, Berlin

02:04 Uhr

„Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie angehalten habe?“, fragte der Polizeibeamte ernst, wobei seine dunklen Augen den Mann fixierten, kaum dass er die Scheibe herunter liess. Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe auf die Beifahrerseite, sah einen schwarzen Pitbull mit aufgerichteten, sehr spitzen Ohren. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann, der auf dem Gesicht eine ekelhaft grinsende Maske trug. Seine Hand lag auf der Pistole im Holster. „Steigen Sie aus dem Wagen und halten Sie die Hände hoch!“ Er atmete tief durch und ging einen Schritt zurück. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Nacken, als der Mann anfing leise zu lachen. Es war sein erster Nachtdienst und er musste ausgerechnet so jemanden anhalten.

Der Maskierte stieg aus dem Wagen. Er war gross, muskulös und einschüchternd. Der Hund setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, knurrte, leckte sich die Schnauze und knurrte den Polizeibeamten an, als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten, ihm an die Gurgel zu fahren.

„Erstes Mal?“, hörte er die verzerrte Stimme unter der Maske und wahrte Sicherheitsabstand. „Die Hände“, sagte er laut. Was war das für ein Kerl? „Und beruhigen Sie ihren Hund!“

„Wo ist dein Partner?“ Der Mann legte den Kopf schief und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!“ War er lebensmüde oder was sollte das?

Balthazar holte aus und erwischte ihn mit voller Wucht, bevor der junge Erwachsene seine Waffe ziehen konnte. Mitten in die Fresse! Er machte eine komplette Drehung um sich selbst. Dann knickten seine Beine weg, und während er in sich zusammensackte, prallte er mit dem Schädel auf die Frontseite des Streifenwagens. Solange er von der Bewusstlosigkeit gefickt wurde, entwaffnete ihn der Maskierte und steckte die Pistole hinten in den Hosenbund und zog sein Hemd aus der Hose. Ah. Das kalte Metall an seiner Arschbacke. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn Optimus Prime nötigen. Er musste über sich selbst lachen und durchsuchte derweil den Polizeiwagen. Tatsächlich: Kein Partner. Kein versteckter Partner. War der Bodenliegende auf dem Nachhauseweg? Oder wollte er fehlende Person abholen? Eine weitere Erklärung fiel ihm nicht ein.

Die Strasse war unnatürlich ruhig, aber dieser Umstand beunruhigte Balthazar nicht. Sein Hund grunzte und stupste ihn mit seiner kühlen Schnauze an, als er die Wagentür zuknallte.

„Geduld, Prestige.“ Er griff mit der linken Hand nach seinem Unterkiefer. „Wir nähern uns dem Abschluss.“

Er hievte den Polizisten über seine Schulter und legte ihn unsanft in den Kofferraum. Seine Liste war fast vollständig abgearbeitet. Die Auktion würde in wenigen Stunden starten. Wenn es um deutsche Polizisten ging, gab es viele Interessenten.

Ort: Unbekannt

UhrZeit: Unbekannt

Balan war verwirrt, verstört und ratlos. Er hatte vergessen, was er Viktoria fragen wollte, oder hatte so viele Fragen, dass er den Anfang nicht fand. „Warum hast du dich von mir töten lassen?“ Sie war mächtig genug, ihre Feinde erzittern zu lassen. Sie hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten können.

Das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch so schnell wie es gekommen war. Ihrem Gesicht entwich jede Ernsthaftigkeit und projizierte nun die übliche Gelassenheit auf die Leinwand. „Azazel scheint dir ja einen Scheiss zu erzählen.“ Ihre letzten Worte endeten in einem amüsierten Lachen. „Wir haben vor langer Zeit seine Fähigkeiten“, sie machte eine künstliche Pause, „naja, sagen wir mal so: kopiert.“

Nun war er noch verwirrter als vorher. „Woher kennst du ihn?“ Er starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Und Azazel… er besitzt auch diese Fähigkeiten?“ Seine Stimme wurde um drei Oktaven höher. „Seid ihr überhaupt Menschen?“ Er erhob sich schnell. „Was-“

„Hey!“, unterbrach ihn Viktoria und deutete auf die Gestalten. „Reiss dich zusammen.“ Sie spuckte Blut aus dem Mundwinkel auf den Boden. „Zuerst kümmern wir uns um Scientology, dann beantworten wir dir vielleicht deine Fragen.“

Schweiz, Thalwil

02:30 Uhr

Noah lag friedlich schlafend im Bett. Links neben ihm war ein schnarchender Kenzo und rechts Scarlett, die den Jungen unbewusst von hinten umarmte. Und auf der ausklappbaren Couch, schräg gegenüber dem Bett, schliefen Kaito und Marlec. Die Nacht war regnerisch und stürmisch. Ein Donnern grollte heran. Blitze teilten den schwarzen Himmel in Stücke. Nebel umhüllte das Haus und bildete seltsam bizarre Muster, in die sich Irrlichter mischten, die hin und her huschten. Die Tür wurde leise aufgemacht und eine dunkle Gestalt trat herein. Die Erscheinung beobachtete die Schlafenden. Sie atmete zittrig ein und aus, um Magen und Verstand zu beruhigen. Sanftes Mondlicht schien in das Zimmer, ihr Blick wanderte umher und blieb an einem Bild mit schwarzen Rahmen hängen. Es zeigte die fünf Schlafenden: Fröhlich und lachend. Im Hintergrund war der Zürichsee. Sie lächelte und stellte das Bild zurück auf das Regal. Die Gestalt nahm einen Brief hervor und legte diesen auf Noah’s Brust. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Fünf, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und mit dem Nebel in der Finsternis verschwand. Die schwarzen Wolken verzogen sich rasend schnell und der Vollmond schien herab wie eine kalte Sonne.

Scarlett wurde als Erste wach und schaute auf Noah’s Hinterkopf, „Guten Morgen“, und küsste diesen. Dann drehte sie sich gähnend auf den Rücken. Ihr Schädel brummte. Sie hatte gestern einen Jägermeister zu viel getrunken. „Fuck.“ Ihr Durst war immens. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Sie hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen und viel geträumt. Finstere Tiefen und eiskalte Wellen. Sie kämpfte gegen Menschen, deren Augen leuchteten. Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Gedanken an Derartiges ab. Ein Dutzend Marvel Comics hatten die letzten Tage ihre Freizeit dominiert gehabt. Fehlte nur noch Captain Marvel… Wie sie diese Bitch hasste.

„Erlöse uns von dem Bösen“, stöhnte Kenzo, rieb sich die Augen und hätte damit am liebsten die Erinnerung an gestern gelöscht. Kaito hatte ihn so oft vor den Mädels blamiert. Ein Drink, zwei Drinks. Eine Prügelei. Sanfte Prügelei. Keinen Stich hatte er gesetzt. Keinen. Stich. „Scheiss Reissfresser.“ Sein Kopf spielte Ping-Pong, aber nicht mit diesen Plastikbällen, sondern mit diesen Medizinbällen. Dong. Dong. Dong.

„Das habe ich gehört, Schneckenfresser“, murmelte der Asiate in sein Kissen, der schon seit einigen Minuten wach war, aber zu träge, um sich wirklich zu rühren. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch vom Alkohol und der verrauchten Bar. In der Kehle sass ein elender Nachdurst.

„Wieso lernen wir nie aus unseren Fehlern?“, stellte Marlec die Frage in den Raum und drehte Kaito den Rücken zu. Der Alkohol pochte in seinem Gehirn. Nun kam die Erinnerung langsam zurück. Er war auf etwas Glitschigem ausgerutscht und dabei hatte er einen ganz herrlichen Spagat gemacht. Uncool, dachte der halb Afrikaner. „Ich hasse mein Leben“, beschwerte er sich, meinte aber nur diesen einen beschissenen Moment.

Noah hatte nicht so viel getrunken wie die anderen. Dementsprechend ging es ihm besser. Als er sich aufrichtete, fiel etwas auf seinen Schoss. Verwirrt zog der Junge die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was?“ Er nahm den Brief in die Hand und inspizierte ihn. Er war weder adressiert, noch frankiert. „Okay, wer hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt?“

„Hm?“, kam es von Scarlett, die sich nun auch aufrichtete und einen Blick auf den Brief in Noah’s Händen warf. „Woher hast du den?“

„Er lag auf mir drauf.“

Die anderen wurden hellhörig.

„Was hast du da?“, fragte Marlec und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Mach ihn auf“, meinte Kenzo. 

„Ist er von dir?“ Noah sah ihm für einen Moment in die Augen, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf den Brief.

„Was?“ Der Franzose rieb sich die Augen. „Nein.“

„Ist er von deinen Eltern?“ Marlec stand vor dem Bett und gähnte.

„Das würde ihnen nicht ähnlich sehen.“ Er machte den Brief auf und nahm ein darin liegendes Papier heraus.

„What the fuck“, kam es verwirrt über Kenzo’s Lippen.

„Das sind Koordinaten“, meinte Scarlett. „Nur Koordinaten.“

„Warte, warte“, fing Kaito an und trat auch an das Bett heran. „Bitte sagt mir, dass das irgendjemand von euch gewesen war.“

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf.

Der Asiate strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Und jeder wusste, was er dachte. „Jemand war hier.“

„Moment“, zog Kenzo das Wort in die Länge. „Niemals.“ Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Jemand von uns war das.“ Der Breakdancer wollte und konnte nicht daran glauben, dass ein Perverser sie beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

„Denkst du tatsächlich, dass wir hier in der Gruppe einen Wichser haben, der sich so einen abgefuckten Scherz erlauben würde?“ Kaito ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Uns glauben lässt, dass hier, während wir schliefen, jemand reinspaziert ist?“

„Nein, aber…“ Kenzo blickte die anderen an. Viele Emotionen waren beteiligt.

Scarlett googelte die Koordinaten und hatte das Ergebnis schon auf dem Schirm. „Japan.“ Sie zeigte das Ergebnis den anderen. „Um genauer zu sein: Tokio. Sieht nach einem Park aus.“

„What the fuck, Alter?“ Der Franzose kam mit der aktuellen Situation gar nicht klar. „Was zum Fick, geht hier gerade ab?“


	6. Devianz

Schweiz, Thalwil

09:29 Uhr

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, wollte Scarlett wissen. „Wieso sollte hier eine Person einbrechen und uns Koordinaten von Japan zurücklassen?“

„Offensichtlich“, begann Kaito, „sie will, dass wir dort hingehen, beziehungsweise hinfliegen.“

„Wir alle?“ Kenzo‘s Stimme erhöhte sich. „Der Brief lag aber auf Noah.“

„Das muss nichts heissen“, meinte Marlec. 

„Ich… warum wir?“, fragte Noah.

„Das könnten wir herausfinden.“

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Asiaten.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Schnell erhob sich der Franzose aus dem Bett. Kurz wurde ihm schwindelig und seine Sicht verschwamm. Doch er ignorierte den Würgereiz, stützte sich an der Fensterbank ab und starrte hinaus auf die Strasse. Er hatte letzte Nacht eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Hätte er gewusst, was ihn am nächsten Morgen erwarten würde, dann hätte er sich definitiv noch mehr hinter die Binde gekippt.

„Ich bin neugierig“, gestand Marlec.

„Natürlich bist du das“, entgegnete Kenzo, worauf Angesprochener abwinkte. „Wir wissen nicht, wer dort wartet. Vielleicht will man uns töten.“

„Sei kein Schisser“, sagte Kaito. „Warum sollte man uns in Japan erwarten wollen und dann umbringen lassen?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man hätte uns gestern mit Leichtigkeit töten können.“

„Bitte rede nicht vom getötet werden“, kam es von Noah, der sichtlich beunruhigt war. 

„Wir sollten die Polizei anrufen“, schlug Kenzo vor und starrte dabei aus dem Fenster.

„Und was willst du denen sagen?“, wollte Kaito wissen. „Sie würden uns auslachen.“ 

„Zeig mal her“, Marlec nahm das Papier an sich und schaltete das Licht ein. „Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein.“ Er hielt es an das Licht. „Nichts.“

„Wir sollten es mit UV-Licht versuchen“, schlug der Asiate vor. „Wir gehen heute Abend in die Bar deiner Eltern.“

„Und wenn uns jemand dabei sieht?“, fragte Kenzo – weiterhin aus dem Fenster starrend.

„Wenn jemand zu viele Fragen stellen sollte, sagen wir einfach, dass es für ein Schulprojekt ist.“ Scarlett schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand mit einem Schwung auf. „Ausserdem wird das sowieso niemanden interessieren.“

„Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich darüber nach“, Kenzo wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, „nach Japan zu fliegen, oder?“ Ungläubig blickte er in die Runde. „Das ist dumm.“

„Meine Tante lebt in Tokio“, ignorierte Kaito dessen Worte. „In der Nähe des Standorts.“

Der Franzose seufzte genervt auf. „Alter. Nein.“

Noah’s Puls erhöhte sich ein wenig. „Lasst uns frühstücken“, wechselte er das Thema und stieg vom Bett herunter. „Ich kann mit leerem Magen nicht nachdenken.“ Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Wenn irgendjemand sie in eine Falle locken wollte, dann hätte er es doch auch einfacher haben können. Ein Brief? Die Koordinaten? Wozu das Ganze?

Japan, Tokio

04:35 Uhr

Eliel trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Er war müde, mit den Nerven am Ende, die Angst setzte sich in ihm fest.

Alastor wollte gerade seine Hose aufknöpfen, als Azazel sein Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Wir haben ein Problem“, sagte er und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Genervt biss er die Zähne zusammen und befahl seinem Untergebenem, der neben Azazel stand und das Zimmer bewachte, ein Auge auf sein Eigentum zu werfen.

„Die Götter wollen mich bestrafen.“ Er verliess den Raum und lief mit Azazel den Gang entlang, der zur Kommandozentrale führte. „Setze mich in Kenntnis.“

„Meine Späher sagen, dass Balan verschwunden ist.“

Fragend hob er die rechte Augenbraue.

Azazel sprach weiter: „Die Steine wurden sichergestellt, aber sie fluoreszieren nicht mehr.“  
„Was nichts anderes heisst, als dass er in der Unterwelt verrottet.“

„Er ist nicht tot. Noch nicht.“ 

Die Kommandozentrale war voll bemannt. Es wurde hektisch gesprochen und emsig telefoniert. Ein Bildschirm, der die komplette Wand einnahm, zeigte eine Weltkarte und Statistiken zu den aktuellen Operationen.

Alastor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei spannte der Saum seines T-Shirts an seinem Bizeps und betonte seine Brust. Ihn trafen viele verstohlene Blicke. Manche waren ehrfürchtig, andere wütend, wieder andere ängstlich. Und jeder Einzelne von ihnen konnte seinen Schwanz lutschen. „Status“, forderte er an.

„Balan ist nicht mehr auf der Erde“, setzte ihn ein Untergebener auf den Neusten Stand. „Er wurde in das Portal gesaugt. Er und zwei weitere Personen.“

„Ist die Identität der beiden bekannt?“

„Negativ, Sir“, erfolgte rasch die Antwort. 

Azazel strich sich durch seinen schwarzen Vollbart, bevor er das Wort an Alastor richtete: „Es könnte sich um Viktoria und Igor handeln.“ Sie gehörten einem uralten Volk an - von dessen Existenz nur die wenigsten wussten. Sie waren einst zahlreich und mächtig, kannten keine Gnade, kein Erbarmen. Es gab nur den tödlichen Hass und den mörderischen Vernichtungswillen. 

„Als ich die beiden das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war ich auf einem Symposion.“ Sokrates erzählte Geschichten, die meistens auf taube Ohren trafen. Hippokrates diskutierte mit gewissen Gästen, dass man Menschen, die von einer Seuche befallen wurden, nicht durch Opfergaben an die Götter heilen konnte. Und Viktoria und Igor? Damals hiessen sie Antheia und Linos. Seine Wenigkeit wurde in die heutige Zeit entführt, aber die beiden… Sie hatten bis heute überlebt. So viele Jahrhunderte sind vergangen. Ob sie sich noch an ihn erinnerten? Immerhin hatten sie zusammen viele Abenteuer erlebt. Hatten die Nächte durchgemacht, Bauern auf das Korn genommen und im Kolosseum gekämpft.

„Schwelgst du schon wieder in der Vergangenheit?“, fragte Azazel. 

Er atmete tief ein und aus. „Wenn es sich um die beiden handelt, dann ist Balan in guten Händen.“ Vorausgesetzt, sie entschieden sich dazu, „Vorerst“, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

„Setze dich mit Balthazar in Verbindung, denn wir haben noch eine dringendere Problematik.“

„Und die wäre?“

„Im indischen Ozean, nahe der Westküste von Australien, wurde etwas von unseren Tauchern gesichtet.“ Azazel griff in die Innentasche seines Sakkos, holte die Fotos heraus und streckte diese Alastor entgegen. „Ein Mann hat überlebt.“ Seine Augen leuchteten dezent. „Und die restlichen drei wurden gefressen.“

„Möge Poseidon uns beistehen“, sagte er mit überraschtem Unterton, während er eingehend die Fotos musterte. „Es ähnelt einem prähistorischen Raubtier, gekreuzt mit einem Cetorhinus maximus.“ 

„Es muss verschwinden, bevor die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt.“ Am Meeresgrund musste ein aktives Portal sein. „Ihr dürft keine Aufmerksamkeit auf euch ziehen.“

„Wie du willst.“ Alastor würde dies Balthazar überlassen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren vorteilhafter gegen diese Missbildung.

Schweiz, Zürich

20:03 Uhr

Die Bar war nur spärlich besucht. Sie füllte sich normalerweise kurz nach Mitternacht und dann musste man lange anstehen, um überhaupt hineinzukommen. 

„Hattet ihr letzte Nacht denn nicht genug?“, erinnerte sie ein Kellner an gestern, während er mit den Bewegungen und mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Magiers Gläser trocknete.

„Hey, Ezra“, begrüsste ihn Noah. „Wir werden nicht lange bleiben.“ Der Junge setzte sich auf einen Hocker an die Theke – Kenzo neben ihn.

„Was darf es sein, Jungs?“

„Wasser“, sagten beide gleichzeitig, sahen sich, überrascht über ihre Synchronität an.

Der Kellner hob schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weise Entscheidung.“ Er wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Kommt sofort.“

Derweilen näherten sich Kaito und Scarlett dem UV-Licht. 

Marlec lehnte an der Wand, griff nach seinem Handy und tat so, als würde er Nachrichten beantworten. Es wäre auffällig gewesen, wenn drei Leute bei einer Lampe rumlungern würden. Obwohl… sie übertrieben masslos. Keiner würde sich um ihren Scheiss scheren. Trotzdem. Sie hatten keine Lust irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten.

„Was zum Teufel“, kam es leise von Kaito, als unter dem UV-Licht tatsächlich etwas sichtbar wurde. „Mach ein Bild“, verlangte der Asiate und hielt das Papier Scarlett in einem optimalen Winkel entgegen. „Kommt“, winkte er die beiden an der Theke zu sich heran.

Sie setzten sich ganz hinten an einen Tisch.

„Und?“, fragte Marlec neugierig.

Scarlett zeigte den Handybildschirm in die Runde und meinte: „Mindestens zwanzig Koordinaten und“, sie zoomte näher heran, „ein Text.“ Die Russin räusperte sich und las vor: „Ich weiss, dass ihr Angst habt. Ich weiss, dass manche von euch glauben, dass ihr das hier besser sein lassen solltet. Aber ich kenne euch, ihr seid mutig genug, dieses Risiko auf euch zu nehmen. Und ihr seid nicht allein.“ Verwirrt und unruhig sah sie in die Runde. Den anderen erging es nicht anders. Mehr Fragen als Antworten. Beunruhigende Fragen. Aber es gab noch mehr: „Reist an den sichtbaren Ort und ein Mann namens Isaka wird euch aufsuchen. Diese Koordinaten dürfen nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Seid vorsichtig.“ Scarlett atmete aus und lehnte sich zurück in den Sitz. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte und noch weniger, was sie sagen sollte.

Kenzo kaute an seinen Nägeln, ohne die anderen anzusehen. Er tat das nur, wenn er nervöse Unruhe dämpfen wollte, die – wie jetzt – immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. 

Kaito rief seine Navigations-App auf und tippte die Koordinaten ein. Dann zoomte der Bildschirm eine Stelle mitten in der Wüste. Ein wenig weiter der Schriftzug „Sahara“. Die nächste Koordinate zeigte eine historische Stadt im kroatischen Istrien: Pula. Um präziser zu sein, eine Höhle in der Nähe. Nächste: Im Indischen Ozean vor der Westküste von Australien. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu tippen. 

„Diese Person kennt uns?“ Noah war unwohl zumute. Man hatte ihnen nicht gedroht, dort hinzugehen. Das Geschriebene kam freundlich rüber, aber auch unheimlich. Irgendetwas passte hier nicht zusammen, dachte er bei sich. Das war doch Wahnsinn. Was befand sich an diesen Orten?

„Und ich wollte mich schon darüber beschweren, dass mein Leben langweilig geworden ist.“ Marlec begann erstmals zu realisieren, was sich abspielte, doch mit der Situation umgehen konnte er noch längst nicht. Es beruhigte ihn, dass sie diese Scheisse zusammen erlebten. Wenn auch nur dezent.

„Leute, wir müssen nach Japan fliegen“, meinte Kaito. 

„Du hast doch gelitten, Alter“, kam es abrupt aus Kenzo’s Mund. „Irgendein Irrer will uns dort haben. Mir fällt kein guter Grund ein, um dorthin zu fliegen.“ 

„Ich habe Angst“, gestand Noah und nippte an seinem Glas. 

„Nehmen wir mal an“, fing Scarlett an, „dass uns diese Person kennt. Also geht sie davon aus, nein, ist sich sicher, dass wir nach Japan fliegen werden.“ Sie sah eindringlich in die Runde. „Sie hätte uns erpressen, in dieser Nacht einen von uns entführen können und somit alle Karten in der Hand haben können. Wir hätten nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen müssen, um einen von uns zu retten.“

„Das ergibt sogar Sinn“, staunte Marlec.

Und auch Kenzo musste sich eingestehen, dass das gar nicht so abwegig klang.

„Seid ihr denn nicht neugierig?“, stellte Kaito die Frage in die Runde. „Wir haben die Chance auf ein echtes Abenteuer.“ Er lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Ich kenne mich, würde ich diese Scheisse nicht wagen, dann würde ich es für mein gesamtes restliches Leben bereuen. Und ihr?“

Schweigen. Jeder dachte über das Gehörte nach.

Ort: Unbekannt

UhrZeit: Unbekannt

„Fass mich nicht an“, schnauzte Balan einen dieser Gläubigen an, welcher versuchte seinen Arm anzufassen und schlug seine Hand weg. Dabei erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht. Auf etwas, das sein Verstand nicht verarbeiten konnte. Dort, wo der Mund sein müsste, waren die Augen. Und dort, wo die Augen sein müssten, war der Mund. Die Nase war wie gewohnt an ihrem Platz. Balan verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Seht sie euch an“, forderte er die beiden auf. „Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen“, flüsterte er.

Viktoria legte den Kopf schief und musterte eine dieser Gestalten eindrücklich. Die Augen glichen einer Echse. Und der Mund besass keine Lippen. „Mann, ist der hässlich“, war das Einzige, was sie darauf sagte.

Igor musste lachen, während das Feuer auf seiner Haut langsam erlosch. 

Balan sah die beiden perplex an. War er hier der Einzige, der eine funktionierende Psyche besass? 

„Was ziehst du für ein Gesicht“, wollte Viktoria wissen. „Wir müssen nichts befürchten, denn diese Chernobyl-Mönche halten uns für Götter.“

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Reittier näherkommen.

„Was denn jetzt?“ Die Russin nahm Kampfposition ein. Igor tat es ihr gleich.

Ein scharfes Wiehern erklang und in der nächsten Sekunde sprang ihnen ein zweiköpfiges Pferd entgegen. Der Neuankömmling war ganz in schwarz gehüllt. Die Schwerter ragten hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Wer seid ihr“, fragte er auf Lateinisch und zog das Tuch herab. „Euer Eindringen in unsere Welt blieb nicht unbemerkt.“

Endlich erschien jemand auf die Bildfläche, mit dem man sich verständigen konnte. „Wir haben nicht vor, lange hier zu bleiben“, stellte Viktoria klar. „Wie heisst dieser Planet? Und was ist das für ein Ort?“

„Schweig!“ Das Pferd kam näher. „Ihr habt Heiliges Land betreten und unsere Götter in Aufruhr gebracht!“

Viktoria’s Augen leuchteten feuerrot auf. Sie streckte den Arm aus und zeigte mit dem Finger, der augenblicklich Feuer fing, auf den Mann, welcher daraufhin ein überraschtes Gesicht machte. „Beantworte meine Fragen, oder du wirst in einem atomaren Inferno verbrennen.“ Ihre Stimme klang unmenschlich und hatte einen so tiefen Bass, dass sich die Haare auf den Armen des Fremden aufstellten. 

Nicht nur seine. Balan verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem Speichel und musste heftig husten.

„Faszinierend.“ Der Mann stieg von seinem Pferd herunter und trat an die Eindringlinge heran. „Helft uns“, begann er ehrfürchtig, „die Bedrohung, die unser Land heimsucht, zu vernichten und ich werde euch zu den Ältesten führen.“ Seine Augen glänzten wie Öl. „Sie sind die Einzigen, die euch helfen können.“

Viktoria’s Stimme normalisierte sich wieder. „Ich höre.“


	7. Erotonamie

Australien, Adelaide (2 Tage später)

15:00 Uhr

Auf dem Flughafen war es voll und laut. Alastor warf sich die Sporttasche über die Schulter und sah durch eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, mit silbernen Bügeln, auf die Menschen. Sie hatten es eilig, schienen gestresst und gereizt. 

Draussen angekommen, erkannte er Balthazar, der, eine Zigarette rauchend, an den Wagen gelehnt in seine Richtung blickte. Die dunkelbraunen Haare waren gegelt und straff nach hinten gekämmt. Er trug schwarze Falthosen, Lederschuhe die entsprechend passten und ein weisses Hemd, das nicht bis zum Kragen zugeknöpft war. 

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Dasios“, begrüsste ihn Balthazar mit seinem Geburtsnamen. „Und deinen Körper…“ Er lachte süffisant und beäugte ihn von oben bis unten. 

Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Fass mich an und ich hole mir deine Zunge“, warnte ihn Alastor und warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz. Die Götter wollten ihn wieder bestrafen. Dieser Bastard hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Bisher wurde er aber nicht gewalttätig, um sich das zu holen, was er begehrte. Alastor sorgte seit Jahren dafür, dass Balthazar keine Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Er nahm Missionen auf anderen Kontinenten an, liess sich in Japan stationieren und bat Azazel, als es fast auf ein Aufeinandertreffen kam, ihn durch jemand anderen zu ersetzen. Aber er musste damit aufhören, denn die Ausreden hätten ihn irgendwann verraten. Er wollte ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er sich in seiner Nähe nicht sicher fühlte – und das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Balthazar besass mächtige Fähigkeiten. Er könnte seine Wenigkeit vergewaltigen, foltern oder töten. Damals wurde er von ihm bedrängt und gedemütigt. Die Götter hatten ihn dies nicht vergessen lassen.

„Bitte.“

Alastor biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Er vertraute ihm nicht weiter als er ihn zu Poseidon schicken konnte und das war freilich nicht realistisch. Balthazar war nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht und würde ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit in den Rücken fallen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du einen jungen Russen als Haustier hast“, meinte er und startete den Wagen.

Er liess es beiläufig klingen, doch Alastor wusste, dass sein Blut kochte und brodelte. Elender… „Willst du ihn etwa auch tötet?“, fragte er provokant.

Balthazar trat auf das Gaspedal und überholte mehrere Fahrzeuge. „Deswegen gehst du mir aus dem Weg?“

Schweigen, dann ein leises Atmen.

„Dein Spielzeug besass ein Messer.“ 

Alastor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, als er es unter der Matratze verstecken wollte.“ Er sah in den Rückspiegel und beschleunigte. „Du warst fahrlässig. Dieser Fehler hätte dich beinahe das Leben gekostet.“ Seine Stimme klang geradezu desinteressiert und ein wenig monoton.

„Du lügst.“ Dieser gottlose Bastard spielte wieder psychologische Spiele - Vertrauen aufbauen, ihn in falsche Sicherheit wiegen und dann zuschlagen.

„Ich habe Videobeweise dafür.“

Wieder zog Alastor die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hast eine Kamera in meinem Zimmer versteckt?“ Die Wut heizte ihn auf, ihm wurde warm. „Wie kannst du es-“

„Ich habe ihm misstraut und das zurecht“, unterbrach er ihn. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du verletzt oder getötet wirst“, nicht, solange du mir noch nützlich bist, brachte Balthazar seinen Satz in Gedanken zu Ende.

Alastor wusste nicht, was er sich davon denken sollte, dass Balthazar ihn nicht tot sehen wollte. Lüge, er kannte seinen Sklaven gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er für diese Tat keinen Mut besass. 

„Deine Menschenkenntnis hat bei ihm versagt, Dasios“, sprach Balthazar, als besässe er die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen.

„Möglich.“ Lüge. Er würde dieses Spiel mitspielen und nicht zulassen, dass sich dieses Arschloch in seinem Kopf einnistet. 

Japan, Tokio (2 Tage später)

14:23 Uhr

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich mich von euch habe überreden lassen“, stiess Kenzo einen Seufzer aus und stellte seinen Koffer vor dem Eingang ab. Er ahnte Böses.

Kaito zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Was, wenn er sich irrte? Was, wenn er seine Freunde und sich selbst in den sicheren Tod schickte? Was… Er nahm einen tiefen Zug, wobei seine Wangen nach innen gesogen wurden. Und warum machte er sich erst jetzt Sorgen über diese ganze Geschichte? Fucking hell.

Noah spürte, wie die Unruhe in ihm wuchs. Von Minute zu Minute wurde es schlimmer, während er auf dem Platz wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und herging und sich immer wieder irgendwo hinsetzte, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder aufzustehen. Der Junge wollte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn ihnen etwas zustossen würde, dann würde ich mir nie verzeihen, dachte Noah verzweifelt. Er durfte nicht mehr ängstlich sein – das hatte er sich tausendmal gesagt. Bloss liessen sich diese Ängste eben nicht so einfach abschütteln – sie durchdrangen einen, wurden Teil von einem selbst. Oder war es nur der gesunde Menschenverstand, der ihm versuchte mittzuteilen, dass er die falsche Entscheidung traf?

Wir sind tatsächlich hier, dachte Marlec. In Tokio . Auf einem anderen Kontinent. Weit weg von ihrem Wohnort, von ihrem geliebten zu Hause. Der Kulturschock sass tief. In der Schweiz traf man oft Ausländer. Ali’s Dönerbude hier, Paolo’s Pizzeria dort. Bisher sah er hier nur Japaner. Alles war auf Japanisch. Alles war merkwürdig… Möglicherweise urteilte er vorschnell und ohne ausreichendes Wissen… Nee.

Scarlett machte Dehnübungen. Einerseits, weil der Flug lange gewesen war und andererseits, lenkte sie dies von ihren momentanen Gedanken ab. Es würde zweifellos noch einiges auf sie zukommen.

Die dunkle Eingangstür wurde geöffnet und eine junge Frau begrüsste sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Kommt rein. Fühlt euch wie zu Hause“, sagte sie auf Englisch, nahm Kaito in ihre Arme und gab ihm einen herzhaften Schmatzer.

Marlec’s Englisch war so gut wie seine Reaktionsfähigkeit in Call of Duty: Noob. Deswegen nickte er nur lächelnd und hoffte, dass es keine Frage gewesen war.

Ort: Unbekannt

UhrZeit: Unbekannt 

Viktoria lief neben dem Pferd, dass dieser normale Kerl ritt, her. Normal in dem Sinne, weil seine Visage nicht aussah, als hätte er sie in einen Mixer gesteckt. Dieser ganze Planet war merkwürdig. An bestimmten Stellen nahm sie Gravitationsschwankungen wahr und der Sauerstoffgehalt war minimal niedriger als auf der Erde. Noch seltsamer: Sie spürte weder Wärme noch Kälte. Keinen kalten Wind, keine Feuchtigkeit. Nichts.

„Diese Statuen…“, fing sie an, „sind das eure Götter?“

Der Mann nickte. „Sie werden von mächtigen Kreaturen angegriffen. Die Wurzel unseres Ärgers reicht tief in den Boden.“ Buchstäblich. „Wenn sie vernichtet werden, dann ist unsere Welt dem Untergang geweiht.“

„Eure Götter sind verwundbar?“, fragte Balan irritiert.

Er nickte erneut. „Habt ihr auch Götter?“

Diesmal ergriff Igor das Wort: „Tausende. Aber ob sie tatsächlich existieren, kann niemand beantworten.“ Jeder, der das Gegenteil behauptete, war ein Lügner.

„Faszinierend.“

Sie liefen fast eine Stunde. Der graue Himmel wurde dunkler, die Farbe veränderte sich langsam zu einem trüben schwarz. Vor ihnen ragten gewaltige Felsenmauern empor, die eine Höhe von mehreren hundert Meter hatten. Mit Bögen bewaffnete Männer standen in den Türmen. Sie waren in schwarzen Gewändern eingehüllt.

„Öffnet das Tor!“, brüllte der Mann. Seine Stimme klang wie Donner. Dreihundert Meter über ihnen hörten die Posten den Befehl und setzten den Mechanismus in Bewegung. Das grosse schwarze Tor öffnete sich langsam.

„Bei den steinernen Göttern!“, rief ein Bauer, als sie in das Innere marschierten. „Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension!“

Einige Menschen scharten sich um sie, wollten ihre Neugier befriedigen.

„Welch seltsamer Stoff, den ihr da trägt“, sagte eine junge Frau und zupfte ein wenig an ihrem Badeanzug.

Viktoria störte sich nicht daran, blickte hoch und sah ein silbernes Netz, das sich über die ganze Stadt erstreckte. Sie diente sehr wahrscheinlich zur Verteidigung gegen diese fliegenden Kreaturen.

Balan war völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Menschen fassten und sahen ihn an, als wäre er vom Aussterben bedroht.

Und um Igor sammelten sich ein Dutzend Frauen, die über sein Aussehen schwärmten – ihm schöne Augen machten.

„Haltet Abstand“, rief der Mann. „Sie sind unsere Gäste!“

Australien, Adelaide

15:34 Uhr

Alastor zog die Schlüsselkarte durch den Schlitz und betrat das Hotelzimmer. Letzteres war modern eingerichtet, sauber und grosszügig geschnitten. Zwei Betten… Er wandte sich zu Balthazar um. „Das letzte Zimmer?“

„Im Hotel findet ein Kongress oder ein Seminar statt“, entgegnete er und begab sich in das Badezimmer.

Götter, dachte der Spartaner und warf seine Sporttasche auf das Bett am Fenster. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Balthazar auszog. Seinen breiten Rücken zierten allerlei Tätowierungen, es gab mehrere Totenköpfe, Schlangen und zwei zähnefletschende Hunde. Apropos…

Prestige lag auf der Designer-Couch und schlief.

Dieser Hund war kein normaler Hund, er war grösser, anders, und intelligenter. Alastor hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Höllenbrut ihn verstehen konnte. Oder vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein.

„Was hast du bisher herausgefunden?“, fragte er und machte sich einen Kaffee.

„Es ist gefährlich und aggressiv.“ Balthazar ging unter die Dusche, „Es hat seinen Standort verlassen“, nahm die Seife und stellte das Wasser an. „Entweder ist es in den Ozean hinausgeschwommen, oder es umkreist wieder die Insel.“

Alastor drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Theke. Fast hätte sein Herzschlag ausgesetzt, als er Prestige, keinen Meter vor ihm, erblickte. Die Bestie stand vor ihm. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, machte dann schnaubend kehrt und verschwand im Badezimmer. 

Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich wieder seinem Kaffee. Der Hund genoss einen guten Ruf in der Organisation. Er hatte mehr Feinden den Garaus gemacht, als Balan. Ob er noch lebte? 

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf“, entschied Balthazar und schritt, nackt wie er war, zu seinem Schrank.

Alastor’s Blick fiel unabsichtlich auf seine Körpermitte. Sein Schwanz war lang und dick. Etwas Gewaltigeres hatte er noch nie gesehen. Schnell wandte er sein Augenmerk auf die Tasse in seiner Hand, sonst würde der Riese noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen.

„Und bis dahin“, fing Balthazar an und sah zu ihm rüber, „werde ich dich ficken.“


End file.
